deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathblade 100/CoD 2 Special: Vasili Koslov vs Bill Taylor
Okay, I'm doing a battle between two of Call of Duty 2's player characters. Vasili Koslov- '''the Russian private of the 3rd Guards Division; who assisted in forcing the Third Reich out of Stalingrad VS. '''Bill Taylor- the American corporal of the 2nd Ranger Battalion; who lead the way from D-Day to across the Rhine. WHO..IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these legends of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses for an all new battle to the death. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Vasili Koslov In December 16, 1941, after Germany declared war on the Soviet Union, Vasili Ivanovich Koslov was conscripted by the Red Army in order to defend the Soviet Union against the German attackers. One of the motivations that caused Vasili to accept his conscription was the death of several of his relatives in German artillery fire, and his hatred towards the nazis and Germans. A day later, Vasili traveled with his comrades in the back of a truck to Moscow and did some basic training with Commissar Letlev, and soon fought off a German attack. Vasili and his fellow comrades traveled to Stalingrad afterward and fought there for most of the war. Vasili had to destroy some German tanks with sticky bombs in combat. Vasili also protected his comrades by sniping and providing covering fire, quite often from regular infantry but as well from enemy machine guns or snipers. (from the Call of Duty wiki) Weapons: Vasili fires with: |-| Sniper= Mosin Nagant *Range: 800 meters *Rate of Fire: 45 rounds/minute *Round: 7.62x54mmR *Magazine: 5 round stripper clip |-| Long Range= SVT-40 *Range: 500 meters *Rate of Fire: 50 rounds/minute *Round: 7.62x54mmR *Magazine: 10 round box |-| Mid Range= PPSh-41 *Range: 200 meters *Rate of Fire: 900 rounds/minute *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Magazine: 71 round box |-| Close Range= Tokarev TT30 *Range: 50 meters *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/minute *Round: 7.62x25mm Tokarev *Magazine: 8 round box |-| Explosive= RGD-33 Grenade *Weight: 500 grams *Filling: 85 grams TNT *Fuse: 4-5 seconds Bill Taylor Bill Taylor was a Corporal in Dog Company, part of the American 2nd Ranger Battalion landed on the Normandy Coast and scaled the cliffs of Pointe du Hoc on D-Day. Cpl. Taylor helped Sgt. Randall and his fellow squadmates survive the Battle of Normandy and fight German "Heer" Army Troops of the (352nd Infantry Division). Until they received reinforcements from surviving members of the 5th Ranger Battalion from Omaha Beach. After the Battle of Normandy, Taylor and his squad were ordered to clear a town at the foot of Hill 400 at Bergstein. The next mission is to attack the hill, where the player must clear the bunkers full of Germans. In the next mission, Taylor and other Rangers are ordered to defend the bunker near the top of Hill 400 where they were heavily barraged by German infantry and artillery which killed Pvt. Braeburn and were attacked by two waves of German Forces. After heavy fighting, American P-51 Mustangs helped them by bombing the German's and their Tiger Tanks, who then the surviving German troops retreated. At the end of the campaign, the 2nd Ranger Battalion reached the Rhine River. After the battle in the Rhine, Colonel Blake appears and asks Sgt. Randall whether he would like to be a Lieutenant. However, Randall points out that the company would be short of a Sergeant and suggests that Corporal Taylor should take his place. (from the Call of Duty wiki) Weapons: Bill retaliates with: |-| Sniper= Springfield *Range: 800 meters *Rate of Fire: 40 rounds/minute *Round: .30-06 Springfield *Magazine: 5 round stripper clip |-| Long Range= M1 Garand *Range: 500 meters *Rate of Fire: 60 rounds/minute *Round: .30-06 Springfield *Magazine: 8 round en-bloc clip |-| Mid Range= M1 Thompson *Range: 50 meters *Rate of Fire: 600 rounds/minute *Round: .45 ACP *Magazine: 20 round box |-| Close Range= M1911 *Range: 70 meters *Rate of Fire: 30 rounds/minute *Round: .45 ACP *Magazine: 7 round box |-| Explosive= Mk II grenade *Weight: 595 grams *Filling: 2 oz TNT *Fuse: 5 seconds X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Koslov: Taylor: Corporal Bill Taylor and four members of the 2nd Ranger Battalion are advancing through a German town looking for German resistance. As they continue, the American Rangers find the bodies of several dozen Wehrmacht troops riddled with bullet holes. As they wonder about what happened, a shot from a Mosin-Nagant sniper rifle takes out one of the Rangers. Taylor looks down his Springfield's scope and fires a shot through the window of the building where the first shot came from, hitting a Russian in the side. Vasili hands one of his men the Mosin-Nagant and switches to his PPSh-41. The Russian fires a burst of fire from the SMG, scattering the Americans. As the wounded Russian stands up to shoot his SVT-40, a round from Taylor's M1 Garand hits him in the heart. Taylor and his remaining men run into the building where the Russians are located. A Russian fires a round from a SVT-40 from a staircase, which misses Taylor's head and hits the man standing next to him. Taylor fires a further six rounds from his M1 Garand and wounds him. One of the Rangers raises his Thompson and riddles the Russian with half the gun's magazine. An RGD-33 grenade is thrown down the stairs and explodes, killing one of the Rangers. A Ranger tosses a Mk 2 "Pineapple bomb" up the stairs, killing a member of the Red Army. A burst of fire from Vasili's PPSh cuts down one of the Rangers. One of the Red Army runs down the stairs with his TT-30 drawn. Taylor fires his last round from his M1 Garand, ejecting its clip with its trademark 'PING'. Taylor strikes the Russian with the butt of his rifle before firing a shot from his M1911 pistol. The corporal slowly advances towards the stairs, where the Russian private awaits. Vasili fires his PPSh down the staircase, emptying the rest of its mag. Vasili draws out his Tokarev and walks down the staircase, slowly. Taylor reaches down and picks up the dropped Thompson and waits until the Russian comes down the stairs. As Vasili notices the corporal raising the SMG, Koslov raises his TT-30 and fires of one round, before a barrage of bullets catches the Russian in the chest. Bill Taylor lowers his Thompson and sighs before walking out of the building to report to Sgt. Randall. Notes Battle will be 5 vs 5 and set in a German village. Votes must have good spelling, punctuation and grammar. Vote must also be at least one paragraph long and readable. Voting ends on the 24th of November. Category:Blog posts